Принц и ведьма
by Morrigan33
Summary: После того, как Мику выбрала другого принца Рихито должен исчезнуть. Поможет ли ему загадочная Эмма?
1. Пролог

**Бета:** Camomile (хочу выразить ей благодарность за приведении свей вещи в читабельный вид)  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong> все персонажи принадлежат компании SPICA... а жаль  
><strong>Примечание автора:<strong> ОСС. Я считаю что в принципе любой фанфик невозможен без ООС, тем не менее, я старалась максимально точно придерживаться характеров, заданных в игре. По крайней мере, как я их вижу).

**Пролог**

В библиотеке старой башни как всегда было тихо, за что Рихито ее и любил. Здесь он мог уединиться, сыграть партию в шахматы, отдохнуть от каждодневной суеты и вечно спешащих школьников. Как же они его раздражали, особенно назойливые девицы-фанатки со своим «я сделала это на уроке домоводства специально для вас, сэмпай». И он любезно улыбался и принимал предполагаемые вкусности – только затем, чтобы выбросить в ближайшую урну.

Иногда он действительно жалел, что занял должность президента школьного совета. Постоянно находиться в центре внимания так утомительно… И все же столь высокое положение тешило его самолюбие, а ощущение власти, пусть и незначительной, было весьма приятно. Но самое главное, будучи президентом, он мог чаще видеться с Ней…

Сквозь стрельчатые окна пробивались лучи закатного солнца, заполняя комнату теплым золотисто-янтарным маревом. Легкий ветерок тревожил пылинки на давно не раскрывавшихся книгах, и теперь они оседали на пол, медленно вальсируя под какую-то им одним ведомую мелодию. Сегодня здесь все было, как в тот день. Когда он впервые поцеловал Ее. То мгновение навсегда отпечаталось в его сердце. Сладкий вкус ее мягких губ... Ее нежный аромат... Розоватый румянец на щеках... Солнечные зайчики, заплутавшие в ее медно-рыжих локонах… И сегодня здесь все было как в тот день, ничего не изменилось. Только рядом не было Ее…

Рихито неподвижно застыл на старом жестком стуле, устремив взгляд в одну точку. Он все больше и больше погружался в собственный мир, как вдруг чей-то голос вырвал его из бездны воспоминаний и безжалостно вернул в реальность.

- О, мой принц, вы, кажется, скучаете в одиночестве. Где же ваша прекрасная нимфа? Ах да, я же совсем забыла…

- Заткнись, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Рихито. Собственно, ему и не нужно было оборачиваться, голос Эммы он и так узнал бы из тысячи. Мягкий, вкрадчивый, но в то же время насмешливый и высокомерный. Он говорила так, будто знает все. А может, действительно знала. В конце концов, сколько она уже живет на свете, сколько странствует меж миров, сотканных из снов и фантазий?

- Ой, как грубо, - ее легкая ладонь опустилась на его плечо. – Если будете так огрызаться, ваше высочество, перестанете нравиться девушкам.

Рихито наконец-то обернулся и смерил черноволосую девушку своим фирменным презрительным взглядом. О да, в этом деле он был мастером, как и в фальшивых улыбках и неискренних комплиментах. Все эти жалкие людишки, окружавшие его, не заслуживали ничего большего. Презрение и ложь – вот чего они достойны. Все. Но только не Она. Его рыжеволосая принцесса… Ей он хотел улыбаться по-настоящему. Хотел, чтобы она робко, но искренне, улыбалась в ответ. Но…

- Она бросила тебя, - Эмму, похоже, его злобный взгляд совершенно не смутил. Во всяком случае, она не отстранилась, а наоборот, наклонилась ближе. Настолько, что он мог почувствовать на щеке ее легкое дыхание, ощутить едва уловимый аромат духов... Рихито попытался отвернуться, но не успел - взгляд бездонных, словно космос, глаз будто заворожил его, поймал в свой плен… Эти глаза сиреневого цвета... Лишь на пол тона темнее его собственных, но такие же холодные и непроницаемые…

Да, если подумать, то они с Эммой были очень похожи: оба сильные характером, расчетливые и жестокие, готовые на все ради достижения цели. Наверно, поэтому частенько они понимали друг друга без слов. Хотя назвать их друзьями язык бы не повернулся, зато термин "партнеры" отражал их взаимоотношения безошибочно.

- Похоже, она нашла тебе отличную замену, - нежный голос Эммы обволакивал, словно туман. – Какая же она все-таки жестокая, наша маленькая принцесса. Она создала тебя, так и не осознав, зачем это сделала, наигралась вдоволь, а затем выбросила за ненадобностью. А ведь, как говорится, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили…

Рихито резко поднялся и отошел в сторону.

- Выбирай выражения, моя дорогая колдунья, - его губы растянулись в угрожающей улыбке. – У меня сегодня не лучшее настроение…

- Как благородно! Прекрасный принц вступается за честь принцессы, - Эмма вернула улыбку. – Жаль, она не может оценить.

Рихито промолчал. Он не собирался с ней дискутировать. Он лишь хотел, чтобы она побыстрее убралась и оставила его в покое. Что эта чертова ведьма вообще здесь забыла?

Как бы то ни было, покидать его обитель тишины и спокойствия Эмма не торопилась. С грацией дикой кошки она медленно обходила стул, на котором минуту назад сидел Рихито. Тонкие пальцы скользили по витой железной спинке, повторяя контуры замысловатых узоров.

- Создание, порожденное воображением мага, не может существовать без поддержки создателя.

Завиток, еще завиток.

- Ты прожил так долго лишь благодаря мыслям о своей принцессе. Надежде, что когда-нибудь она будет с тобой.

Завиток, еще и еще. Он, как загипнотизированный, следил за ее рукой.

- Но теперь, когда принцесса выбрала другого, ты исчезнешь…

Пальцы застыли над очередной железной спиралью.

- Прямо как русалочка, которая не смогла добиться любви принца и обратилась в пену.

Он сильно пожалел, что сейчас при нем нет шпаги. О, как чудесно бы было погрузить сверкающий клинок в ее мягкую плоть, а затем наблюдать за струйками алой крови, медленно-медленно стекающими по белоснежной коже… Хотя идея по-простецки стиснуть ей горло и придушить тоже казалась весьма заманчивой.

С трудом, но он все же подавила кровожадные мысли. В конце концов, стыдно было поддаваться на такую простенькую провокацию тому, кто сам весьма преуспел в манипулировании людьми.

- Если ты пришла, чтобы поиздеваться, то лучше проваливай, - почти прошипел он. – Может ты и сильна, но не стоит меня злить. Последствия могут быть весьма болезненными. Спроси у кого-нибудь из принцев, уверен, получишь очень красноречивый ответ.

- Ладно, прости, прости. Не смогла удержаться от этого глупого сравнения. Я сегодня весьма игрива, как видишь, - она состроила невинную мордашку, но затем вдруг стала серьезной. – Просто у тебя был такой убитый вид…А поскольку другого способа привести тебя в чувство просто не существует, пришлось воспользоваться этим. Знаешь, злость идет тебе гораздо больше, чем тоска по утраченной любви…

- Поздравляю. Ты великолепно меня взбодрила. Настолько, что если сейчас же не скажешь, зачем пришла, я не откажу себе в удовольствии прикончить тебя голыми руками, - он говорил нарочито медленно, смакуя каждое слово.

- Ха, вот и совершай после такого добрые дела! - усмехнулась она. – Я, вице-президент совета, так волновалась за своего начальника. Так хотела ему помочь, а он грозится меня убить. Да еще голыми руками. Фи, какая безвкусица. И куда только подевалась твоя изобретательность.

- Помочь? – он недоуменно выгнул бровь. – Прости, но твои поддевки, замаскированные под помощь, мне абсолютно ни к чему. Если все сказала, будь любезна, освободи меня от своего присутствия.

В ответ она смерила его неожиданно тяжелым, испытывающим взглядом.

- Даже если я могу спасти тебя от превращения в «пену»?

Эта фраза будто пригвоздила его к полу. Он застыл и не пошевелился, даже когда Эмма подошла совсем близко и коснулась его щеки. Ее пальцы были совсем не такими теплыми и нежными, как у Нее. Они были холодными. Обжигающе холодными.

- Маг может использовать свою силу, чтобы не дать исчезнуть существу, созданному другим магом.

Кончики ее пальцев скользнули по его щеке. Невесомыми бабочками порхнули над губами. Очертили линию подбородка. И, наконец, погрузились в золотистые локоны.

- Но в этом случае, как ты уже, наверное, догадался, твоя жизнь будет принадлежать мне, а не твоей прекрасной принцессе.

Он резко отстранился.

- О, ясно. Госпожа колдунья решила завести себе ручного Рихито. По команде «Сидеть!» я буду у твоих ног. По команде «Целовать!» покрою поцелуями… Интересно, а команда «Секс» в список тоже включена? - его голос так и сочился ядом.

Но Эмма неожиданно рассмеялась. Звонко и заливисто, мгновенно став похожей на молоденькую школьницу, которой притворялась все эти годы.

- Не переоценивай себя, - отсмеявшись, заявила она. – Ты годишься только на то, чтобы приносить мне тапочки. Да и то не факт.

- Тапочки ты и сама в состоянии принести. Ты ведь не настолько стара и немощна? - не удержался от ответной колкости он. – Или все-таки годы дают о себе знать, а, госпожа колдунья?

Но она никак не отреагировала на его замечание. И на несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тяжелая, липкая тишина.

- Так зачем? – наконец спросил он.

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

- Тебе настолько важна причина? Ты останешься жив, а остальное тебя волновать не должно... Так что хорошенько поразмыслите над моим предложением, ваше высочество. А то я ведь могу и передумать.

Эмма развернулась и, словно восточная царица, величественно и грациозно направилась в сторону выхода. Уже на пороге она неожиданно остановилась.

- Можешь считать это моим капризом. Скучно путешествовать по мирам одной, захотелось компании. К тому же, принцесса, надо отдать ей должное, неплохо потрудилась, создавая тебя, - она едко усмехнулась. – Грустно видеть, как такое добро пропадает.

Он еще несколько минут смотрел на закрывшуюся за ней дверь. Затем перевел взгляд на сжатую в кулак руку. Сколько еще времени пройдет прежде, чем он превратится в сноп сияющих искр? Или в «пену» следуя дурацкой, но такой верной метафоре Эммы.


	2. Глава 1

Глава 1. Белый танец черной королевы

Рихито аккуратно расставил фигуры на доске и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Он любил шахматы, они помогали сконцентрироваться, очистить разум от посторонних мыслей. Как раз это ему сейчас и требовалось - после визита Эммы в голове царил полный бардак.

Еще вчера он был уверен, что его судьба предрешена, он смирился и приготовился исчезнуть. Но колдунья заставила тлевший где-то в душе огонек протеста вспыхнуть с новой силой, и теперь настойчивый голос в глубине сознания шептал, что рано еще опускать руки. В конце концов, почему он должен покорно ждать смерти? Отойти в сторонку и отдать Ее Сарье? Ну уж нет. Он ненавидел проигрывать, и одна только мысль о Ней в объятьях меднокожего принца приводила его в ярость.

Рихито зловеще усмехнулся, фиалковые глаза холодно блеснули. Резким движением руки он смахнул фигурку белого короля с доски, и та камнем рухнула на пол. Бой еще не окончен, Сарья! Наслаждайся счастьем и празднуй победу… Пока можешь.

В шахматах выигрывает тот, кто просчитывает все на несколько ходов вперед, и в этом жизнь мало отличается от игры. Так что Рихито понимал - без тщательно продуманного плана пытаться вернуть возлюбленную бесполезно. Но сначала стоит решить более насущную проблему – спастись от неминуемого исчезновения. И единственной, кто мог ему в этом помочь, была Эмма.

Кстати о ней…

Рихито подхватил фигурку черной королевы и несколько раз подбросил в воздух, наблюдая, как свет играет на матовых гранях. Вчерашнее предложение Эммы его сильно удивило. Он предполагал, что после событий в Мифтафе колдунья просто исчезнет. Но она осталась. Ради него? Вряд ли. Насколько он знал Эмму, ее мало заботили другие люди. Но, собственно, так ли уж хорошо он ее знал?

Рихито вспомнил их первую встречу в Мифтафе – Эмма шла мимо него по коридору замка, окруженная шелестом шелков и звоном серебряных украшений, паранджа окутывала ее фигуру, словно черное облако, оставляя открытой лишь полоску вокруг глаз. От ее пристального взгляда Рихито стало не по себе, возникло ощущение, что она читает его мысли, заглядывает в самые темные уголки души…

- Не повезло тебе, принц, - шепнула она, будто уже тогда знала, чем все закончится.

С тех пор они в Мифтафе больше не разговаривали. Но через год на церемонии поступления в академию к Рихито подошла высокая черноволосая девушка и произнесла вкрадчивым мягким голосом: «Здравствуйте принц, знаете, а эта форма идет вам гораздо больше придворного наряда».

Сайренджи сразу узнал ее, стоило только ему взглянуть в бездонные фиолетовые глаза.

- А я счастлив видеть, что теперь паранджа не скрывает вашу красоту, Эмма-доно, - ответил он, галантно целуя ее изящную руку. Так и началась их «дружба». Они вместе работали в студсовете и были избраны для ролей Амира и Амиры в той дурацкой пьесе. Какая ирония! А ведь он так мечтал сыграть с Ней, стать Ее Амиром.

Временами Рихито даже находил компанию Эммы приятной, что для него было редкостью. К тому же, она поддержала его притязания на трон, или, по крайней мере, сделала вид. И да, именно Эмма объяснила природу его странных снов о Мифтафе. Хотя Рихито не особо ей поверил, все-таки колдунья была той еще штучкой.

Он хорошо разбирался в людях, их простенькие желания, порыв и мечты были для него открытой книгой. Он мог легко предугадать действия любого человека. Кого угодно, кроме Эммы. Только она оставалась для него загадкой. Черная королева, которая ходит, как заблагорассудится. Он совершенно не понимал, чего она добивалась, и это здорово раздражало, особенно сейчас, когда его жизнь напрямую зависела от нее.

Почему Эмма предложила ему помощь? Что она сделает, как только он станет фактически ее послушным рабом и насколько велика будет ее власть над ним? Столько вопросов и ни одного ответа. Пытаться узнать что-то у самой колдуньи было бессмысленно – своих секретов она не выдавала. А больше помощи ждать неоткуда.

О да, связываться с Эммой было опасно. Очень опасно. И все же, ему придется рискнуть.

Рихито взглянул на сжатый кулак и похолодел. Он видел очертания черной королевы сквозь сомкнутые пальцы. Рихито зажмурился и резко открыл глаза. Да, никаких сомнений, его рука стала прозрачной. Он медленно растворяется…

Одно дело знать, что тебе суждено исчезнуть, и совсем другое дело видеть сей процесс в действии. Рихито охватил животный страх. Захотелось кричать, биться в истерике, бежать куда-нибудь. В голове, словно пойманная птица, билась лишь одна мысль: «Я не хочу умирать! Я не хочу умирать! Не хочу!». Фигурка королевы выскользнула из его ослабевшей руки, перед газами заплясали черные точки…

Кто бы знал, каких усилий Рихито стоило подавить этот приступ паники. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, возвращая способность мыслить ясно и четко.

Похоже, времени на раздумья у него уже не было. И другого выхода, кроме как принять предложение Эммы, не оставалось. И где же эта чертова ведьма, когда она так нужна? Перспектива искать ее по все академии совершенно не радовала, но уж лучше так, чем сидеть и любоваться своими прозрачными пальцами. Рихито резко поднялся и решительно направился к двери. Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как та широко распахнулась и показалась Эмма. Рихито даже решил, что она наблюдала за ним из укромного местечка, дожидаясь удачного момента для эффектного появления.

- Куда-то торопитесь, ваше высочество? – Эмма изящным движением поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь волос и неторопливо зашагала навстречу Рихито.- Уж не меня ли собрались искать? Ах, так приятно осознавать, что вы уже по мне соскучились… Или вы, наконец, изволили принять решение? Я буду только рада услышать ваш ответ, а то эта школа уже начала мне надоедать. Хочется сменить обстановку.

- Ваша интуиция как всегда на высоте, госпожа колдунья, - непринужденно улыбнулся Сайренджи, демонстративно складывая полупрозрачные руки на груди. Он не собирался показывать колдунье свой страх. Хотелось хоть как-то сохранить лицо и сделать вид, что это не Эмма его спасает, а он оказывает ей милость, принимая ее помощь.

- О да, я много думал над твоим любезным предложением… И прежде, чем скажу свой ответ, хотел бы задать один вопрос. Если я буду связан с тобой, насколько далеко будет распространяться твоя власть надо мной? Проще говоря, сможешь ли ты заставить меня сделать что-то против моей воли?

- Неужели тебя сейчас волнует такая незначительная деталь?- лукаво прищурилась Эмма.

- Я просто хочу знать, к чему мне надо морально подготовиться, - криво усмехнулся Рихито.

- Хорошо. Скажем так, я могу заставить кого угодно сделать что угодно. Но принуждение - это не мой метод, делать из другого человека безвольную куклу совсем неинтересно. Я удовлетворила твое любопытство?

- Вполне, - коротко кивнул Рихито. Конечно же, до конца он ей не поверил, но все же в ее словах был смысл.

- Ладно, я согласен, - нехотя произнес он.

- Мудрое решение, - кивнула колдунья. - Тогда не будем тянуть и проведем ритуал связывания. Расстегивай рубашку.

Такой поворот дел слегка обескуражил Рихито, на несколько секунд он лишился дара речи, но быстро вернул самообладание и обычную язвительность.

- Так вот какого рода «ритуал» меня ожидает, - он состроил самое невинное личико, на какое только был способен. - Но вы ведь будете нежной, Эмма-сама?

- Все зависит от твоего поведения, - почти промурлыкала колдунья, но за игривым тоном Рихито уловил стальные нотки. – Если будешь паинькой и делать, что говорят, то все пройдет гладко. А если нет… Что ж, я всегда могу передумать и оставить тебя здесь умирать.

Рихито счел за лучшее воздержаться от дальнейших комментариев. В конце концов, не в его интересах было тянуть время. Он снял пиджак, развязал галстук и принялся было стягивать рубашку, но Эмма жестом остановила его, сказав, что и так сойдет.

Колдунья встала напротив Рихито и на полу под ними тотчас возникла пентаграмма. Прохладная ладонь Эммы скользнула по его обнаженной груди и остановилась точно напротив сердца.

- Такие нежные руки… - промелькнула в голове странная мысль, но Рихито тут же прогнал ее и постарался сосредоточиться на происходящем.

Эмма принялась нашептывать заклинание на неизвестном ему языке. Пентаграмма засияла золотом и с каждым новым словом разгоралась все ярче и ярче.

Тонкие нити света, отделяющиеся от нее, взлетали вверх и окружали Рихито и Эмму плотным кольцом. Нет, не просто нити, это были цепочки символов. Он припомнил, что видел такие же на украшениях колдуньи. Какие-то особые магические письмена?

Эмма продолжала нараспев читать заклинание. Ее мягкий голос завораживал Рихито, будто погружая в транс. Окружающее стало казаться каким-то призрачным и нереальным. Рука колдуньи на его груди начала постепенно нагреваться. Все сильнее и сильнее. Вскоре его кожа уже горела огнем, словно к ней прикасались каленым железом. Боль вывела Рихито из странного полусонного состояния. Он сжал зубы, сдерживая крик из последних сил. И когда жар стал практически невыносимым, Эмма резко оборвала заклинание и дернула руку на себя, будто вытаскивая что-то. Из его груди потянулась цепочка все тех же золотых символов, увлекая Рихито за собой. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко от лица колдуньи, и их губы встретились.

В это мгновение они с Эммой будто стали единым целым. Рихито был уверен, что слышит, как размеренно бьется ее сердце. Этот звук сливался с бешеным стуком его собственного и вместе они образовывали потрясающую по красоте симфонию. Мир сузился до размеров кокона, сотканного из золотых нитей, где были только Он и Она. Вместе. Рихито невольно потянулся к ней, углубляя поцелуй. Ее прохладные, влажные губы, такие нежные и сладкие, опьяняли. Он словно припал к источнику драгоценной влаги, оазису посреди пустыни. Рихито накрыло волной эйфории и неописуемого блаженства…

Эмма резко, почти грубо, оборвала поцелуй, разрушая прекрасное мгновение. Золотые нити, рассыпавшись на множество сверкающих осколков, медленно растворились в воздухе. Комната вновь приняла прежний облик, а самодовольная усмешка на лице колдуньи окончательно вернула Рихито с небес на землю. Перед ним вовсе не прекрасная и желанная женщина, а опасная, непредсказуемая… ведьма.

- Вот и все. А ты боялся. И ведь было совсем не больно, верно?

Рихито хотел было выдать едкий ответ, но в голову, как назло, ничего не приходило. Все-таки он еще не до конца пришел в себя после этого странного ритуала. Поэтому он лишь молча отвернулся и принялся застегивать рубашку. С некоторым опасением он взглянул на свои руки, но теперь все было в порядке. Рихито едва сдержал вздох облегчения, страх, все это время висевший над ним дамокловым мечом, наконец-то отступил. Вот только какой ценой? Сайренджи прислушался к своим ощущениям. Пока что никаких изменений он не заметил. В глубине души он опасался появления чувства обожания и преклонения, но ничего подобного не было. Если не считать того восхитительного мгновения во время ритуала, которое уже начало казаться не более чем сном, Эмма осталась для него просто Эммой. Не прекрасной богиней, а все той же загадочной колдуньей.

Рихито украдкой взглянул на присевшую на краешек стола девушку. Показалось ли ему, или она действительно слегка побледнела? Интересно, сколько сил отнял у нее этот ритуал? Он уже хотел спросить, как она себя чувствует, но не успел.

Посреди комнаты из ниоткуда возник директор академии Амахаси.

- Охо, какие люди…– усмехнулся маг. - Я все думал, откуда этот мощный всплеск магической энергии… А это, оказывается, Эмма-сан развлекается.

- Не волнуйтесь, я уже собиралась уходить, – колдунья говорила уверено и легко, но Рихито показалось, что она едва заметно напряглась. Как кошка перед броском.

- Увы, но я не могу тебя так просто отпустить, - голос директора стал жестче. - Кое-кто в Организации очень хочет с тобой побеседовать, пора тебе нести ответственность за свои многочисленные "подвиги". Так что я вынужден прервать твое, хм… романтическое свидание и просить отправиться со мной…

- А если я откажусь? – мило улыбнулась Эмма.

- Мне бы очень не хотелось применять силу. Тем более против дамы. Но если иного выхода нет, - Амахаси шагнул вперед, на кончиках его пальцев заиграли всполохи пламени.

Рихито толком не успел сообразить, что происходит, когда колдунья обняла его за шею и притянула к себе. А в следующее мгновение он ощутил, как их с Эммой куда-то затягивает, перед глазами все поплыло.

- Аривидерчи! – крикнула колдунья и послала Амахаси воздушный поцелуй.

Это было последнее, что услышал Рихито, прежде чем все вокруг окутала тьма.


End file.
